Excalibur's Match
by UraharaSteph
Summary: It's a really hot day in Death City and a certain blonde Death Scythe is ticking off Shinigami-Sama. The answer to the problem? He sends Justin off on a mission like no other, so Shinigami can get some peace and quiet


ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT BELONG TO ME SINCE I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

It was too much of a hot day for Shinigami-Sama to put up with praise for much longer. The dark black cloak he wore, soaked up more blazes of the Sun. It stared down into the building with it's freaky face, it gasped for air and dribbled. Shinigami-Sama began to fan himself with a huge white hand. Spirit and Stein hadn't finished fixing the roof that they broke, and it had been a while since Shinigami-Sama had felt such heat.

On top of the frustrating heat, he also had a certain blonde Death Scythe ringing in his ears. Justin had popped by to pay a visit, and he really couldn't have chosen a worse time. Shinigami-Sama earlier had a disagreement with his son Kid, the heat still pounded on him and Justin continued to speak loudly and highly of such a Grim Reaper.

"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!" His voice slurred from behind the comical skull mask.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but the God of Death could take it no longer from the teen. A direct karate chop on the head caused Justin to bite his tongue, the trademark Shinigami earphones fell from the grasp of his ears. He crouched a little and held on to his head.

"L-Lord, What was that for?" He asked in a quivering voice, heartbroken by the fact his God would hurt him.

"Sorry Justin-Kun." The being apologized as he gave out a sigh, fanning himself with the hand he used to attack the Guillotine. "I did ask you to stop, but you couldn't hear me because of your music."

The room was filled with silence for a few moments, until Spirit and Stein began to bang away on the roof, trying to fix the whole that they had previously made. It's another story how they made that whole in the roof, but it was their fault, and now they had to fix it.

"My apologies Shinigami-Sama." Justin bowed his head, straightening up and placing a hand on his cross. "I just believe you should hear how great you are!" The blonde almost sung his words, just thinking about his God made his whole body tingle with joy. "You're amazing~ You're so kind and heart warming. You inspire many and fight for the good of all humans!"

Shinigami-Sama could only mutter the sound of a deeper sigh. "Yes. I inspire many. And that's why Shibusen has so many enemies now, right Justin-Kun?" Despite his words being quite depressive, his voice still maintained a chirpy bounce to it.

The young Death Scythe didn't quite know how to answer that. After all, it was the truth. "Shibusen has enemies because... Shibusen does the right thing and keeps the world in check!" He gathered a very determined look on his face.

"Oi! Justin! Will you shut up for five minutes! Your voice is going through me and distracting me from my hard work!" Spirit yelled down from the high celling. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tightened the bow in his hair that kept it pulled back in a pony tail.

Justin pouted, a childish look dressing his still boyish features. Everyone seemed to be against him today. He placed a earphone back into his ear, beginning to miss the buzzing sound of his bass. He kept the other out though, to make sure he could hear the sweet call of his Lord.

"Justin-Kun~?"

"YES MY LORD?!" Like a dog, he jumped to his masters feet, awaiting the orders of his dear God.

"Er..." A sweat drop formed on the back of Shinigami's head. The sudden movements of the guillotine took him by surprise. "I was thinking, it's a lovely day is it not?"

"OH! INDEED! YOU HAVE BLESSED US WITH A GLORIOUS DAY!"

"...Quite. Anyway, why don't you go and do something?"

The blonde could only blink blankly. His blue eyes shone with complete and utter nothingness. What could he possibly do that would be more exciting than spending the day with Shinigami-Sama? Apart from for filling a mission set by him of course.

"What should I do?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to do anything else.

"I Don't know." Shinigami-Sama gave a hopeless expression on his mask and thought for a little longer.

"Why don't you go and find Excalibur?!" A voice shouted from the roof, by the sound of the tone it came from Stein this time.

"What's 'Excalibur'?" Justin shouted back up.

"Some kind of legendary sword!"

"Why would I need a sword?! I'm a weapon myself!" He pulled a face that made him look almost like he was offended by that comment.

"OH!" Shinigami interrupted. He placed a large hand on Justin's shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes as the Death Scythe gazed back into the eye-wholes of his Lord. "In the wrong hands, Excalibur could become a huge threat to us. Whether you're a weapon or not, you should find Excalibur and bring him back here, so at least then we could have control over him." Shinigami-Sama seemed to be quite proud of the lie that just slipped from his mouth. The real reason he wanted Justin to go on this journey, was so the Reaper could have some peace and quiet for a while to think things through.

The blonde's face lit up with a joyous smile. He grasped his cross in one hand and raised the other up into the air, closing his eyes and readying himself for speech. "Oh Shinigami-Sama! It would be an honor to do this task for you!"

With that, the Death Scythe left the room. There was a blissful silence in the air. The hole in the roof fixing along nicely, and shade came into the room bringing a small coolness with it. Shinigami-Sama allowed a content sound escape his hidden lips, observing himself in the mirror he stood in front. His thoughts washed over him and life seemed to be sane for once.

"MY LORD!" And insanity crept back up on him as a fully earphoned Justin Law rushed back into the room. "Where can I find this Excalibur?!!!!!"

Shinigami-Sama gestured Justin to remove his earphones, which he reluctantly did. "Untied Kingdom, England." Shinigami-Sama proceeded to give further directions and then Justin was gone for real.

Justin boarded his dune buggy and plugged his customized Shinigami Music player into the speakers that was wired up to it. A single push of a button and the whole of Death City shirked at the fierce sound of bass.

With in time, Justin arrived outside of the cave Excalibur was said to be in. He plugged up his ears with Shinigami-Sama and wandered into the place. Water was on the floor and fairies floated around in the air. One stopped in front of Justin's face, her wings fluttering gently, casting a small breeze on Justin's face.

"Why hello there." He greeted, a smile on his lips and his voice unusually low.

"Hello to you too! Are you here to see the beauty of this cave?" The small voice asked, not that he could hear her anyway, but even reading small lips like hers was not hard for his mastered skill.

He chuckled slightly before replying. "No. It is beautiful, but I'm afraid I'm searching for Excalibur before any of Shibusen's enemies get to him."

The fairy floated in silence for a moment. Her face soon twisted into an, what can only be described as an 'Excalibur face'. It was close to a look of disgust. She pitted Justin, but couldn't even bother to warn him of what lay ahead for him. She simply fluttered away like a mentally disturbed butterfly.

This left Justin in a state of confusion. He began to wander if he offended the fragile creature in anyway. That wasn't important right now though. He was set on an important mission by Shinigami-Sama, and he would focus entirely on bringing Excalibur back to Shibusen.

Now, with a more determined face, Justin stepped further into the cave. He battled against the water on the floor and ignored the fairies trying to warn him of Excalibur. He soon came to the heart of the cave, and there in front of him stood the legend itself.

"Excalibur?" Clueless Justin muttered to himself.

He walked up to it, shaking his feet trying to dry them. It was a sword alright. It looked very elegant with a golden handle, and quite a shiny blade for something that had been stuck in stone for a good few centuries.

Enough of admiration. He took the handle of the English sword in his hand, and with a nervous tug, he pulled Excalibur from the stone. It glowed in his hands, and he watched in awe as it sparkled brightly with a gold and white light. The sword jumped out of his grasp and began to change form. Excitement pumped through his body as he stared at this event, his lips parting slightly out of shock.

"I AM THE LEGANDARY EXCALIBUR!" The weapon announced as it took on his 'human' form. The light settled, and there in his white hat and coat, complete with cane, was the legend himself...

"Excalibur?" Justin muttered.

Excalibur stood there, taking on a dramatic pose. He pointed his cane at Justin. "You don't appear to be a Meister. You're a weapon?"

Despite Excalibur starting a conversation with Justin, his voice wasn't getting very far. Justin was still listening to his music, and the Sacred Sword never had a mouth, meaning that Justin had no idea that he was even talking.

Justin bent down a little and patted the end of Excalibur's nose, treating him as a pet. A vein popped out on the white creature's forehead and whacked Justin's hand with the cane he held.

"Baka! Do you wish to know my lege-"

"Aw! He's pretty cute for a Legendary sword thing. Still, he shouldn't hit people with canes." Justin pointed in authority at Excalibur, telling him off like he was a pet dog. A stern look dressing his face.

"BAKA!" He announced in fury, hitting Justin on the head with the cane. "My legend beings in the 12th centu-"

"Ow!" Justin yelped from the small bit of pain. "That wasn't very nice was it now?" Justin took a hold of the cane and stood up, bringing Excalibur up with him. "Why aren't you being very nice to me? Shinigami-Sama, the dear lord asked me to collect you. You should feel honored to have been the center of this quest."

Excalibur grumbled and wiggled around, trying to get his cane back. He then noticed the wires leaking down from Justin's ears. An evil glint came to Excalibur's eye as a devious plot was quickly thought up in his head.

The white weapon firstly kicked Justin in the face, causing him to loosen the grip on the cane, and then Excalibur grabbed a hold of the right earphone, pulling it out from his ear. "BAKA!" He shouted into the canal of Justin's hearing. "YOU DO NOT INTURRUPT ME!" He complained, feeling rather hurt by Justin's ignorance.

"Hey! Let go of my earphones!" Touching the Shinigami-Sama earphones is a serious offense to Justin, and if Excalibur didn't let go soon, Justin may have to use force.

"Baka. You release my cane. My Legend began in the 12th Century. Pick any number you want between 1 and 12."

Justin blinked for a moment. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, lusting for his other earphone. "I pick twelve then. That's when your Legend began r-"

"What gives you the right to choose?!" The weapon scowled, tugging on his cane more. "Release my cane."

"You're not making any sense!" Justin cringed, his brain turning more and more to mush with each passing second he heard Excalibur's voice. "And no! You don't get your cane back, till I get my earphone back!" His voice was now almost a growl.

"My mornings begin with a cup of coffee-"

"Oh really? My mornings begin with a prayer to Shinigami-Sama."

The two began to over lap themselves in speaking, none of them really taking into consideration what the other said. It was becoming a battle of annoyance, seeing who could last longer.

"BAKA! My cane."

"My Earphone!" Justin could no longer handle it. He wanted his precious earphone back. He let go of the cane, causing Excalibur to fall to the floor, pulling on the wire of the earphone. This consequently ended up with Justin falling down too, being dragged by the white annoying weapon.

With a thump, Justin landed on top of Excalibur. The Legend squirmed and wriggled out from underneath the teen. He sighed deeply. "Bakame. What gives you the right to fall on me like that?"

The blonde groaned. "What gives you the right to pull me down like that?"

"BAKAME! I didn't."

"Yes you did." The priestly dressed male sat up straight, dusting off the arms of his clothes. He looked at Excalibur a rather annoyed expression clearly obvious. "You pulled down on my earphones, bringing me down with you. You're unusually strong for such a small... thing."

Using the handle of his cane, Excalibur once again whacked Justin's blonde locks. The earphone was still tightly wrapped by the Sacred Sword's hand. Justin could only stare now becoming quite worked up. Whether Shinigami-Sama wanted Excalibur or not, he really wasn't going to get him. In fact, Justin pitted the enemies that would try to control Excalibur.

Justin grabbed back his earphone while Excalibur rambled on about absolutely nothing. Justin stared blankly at the creature, listening to his music. He got whacked a few times on the head, but he didn't care.

An hour or so later, Excalibur reached the end of his speech that Justin had just completely blocked out. Then, Excalibur jumped into the air and began to glow a shining white colour.

"Let us go forth! And fight for justice!" Excalibur announced.

Of course, Justin couldn't hear him, and when Excalibur turned back into a weapon, Justin placed his hand around the handle and like so many others had, stuffed the sword back into the stone. He briskly walked away leaving Excalibur to ramble on to himself.

Justin smiled and walked contently out of the cave. "Oh Shinigami-Sama! Please forgive me! But I believe that Excalibur will be just fine there!" He announced loudly when he exited the cave. A prayer to himself, for all to hear.

THE END!


End file.
